The Way I Are (feat. Nephew)
The Way I Are (feat. Nephew) is a remix of Timbalandhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timbaland's song The Way I Arehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Way_I_Are. At the 2006 MTV Europe Music Awardshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2006_MTV_Video_Music_Awards, Timbaland asked Nephew if they would like to work on his forthcoming Timbaland Presents Shock Value https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shock_Value_(album) album. Due to other commitments, Nephew couldn't contribute to the album, but they did produce a remix of the song The Way I Are. Lyrics I ain't got no money I ain't got no car to take you on a date (uhuh) I can't even buy you flowers But together we could be the perfect soulmates (uhuh) Talk to me girl (Oh) Baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me If we go Dutch you can still touch my love, it's free We can work without the perks just you and me thug it out 'til we get it right Baby if you strip, you can get a tip 'Cause I like you just the way you are I'm Scandinavian, everything is what it is I don't need the G's or the car keys Boy I like you just the way you are I'm Scandinavian everything is free I ain't got no Visa I ain't got no Red American Express (uhuh) We can't go nowhere exotic It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best (uhuh) Talk to me girl (Oh) Baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me If we go Dutch you can still touch my love, it's free We can work without the perks just you and me thug it out 'til we get it right Baby if you strip, you can get a tip 'Cause I like you just the way you are I'm Scandinavian, everything is what it is I don't need the G's or the car keys Boy I like you just the way you are I'm Scandinavian everything is what it is Baby if you strip, you can get a tip 'Cause I like you just the way you are I'm Scandinavian everything is what it is I don't need the G's or the car keys Boy I like you just the way you are I'm Scandinavian everything is free Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house Listen baby girl, (yeah) I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat So listen baby girl (og) once you get a dose of D.O.E. you gon' want some mo' So listen baby girl (og) yeah And we will do it again when We'll play it again then And you will hear it again, and Again and again and Thug it out till we get it right Nothing but the Scandinavian way I are (I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped Can you handle me the way I are?) Nothing but the Scandinavian way I are (I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped Can you handle me the way I are?) 'Cause I like you just the way you are) Love me the Scandinavian way I are (I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped Can you handle me the way I are?) It's probably the Scandinavian way I are (I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped Can you handle me the way I are?) I'm Scandinavian everything is, what it is (og) x3